


What could have been

by Lenami



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Francesco acuses Lorenzo of things he can't really deny, I made them - Freeform, Kissing, Let Francesco be an uncle!!, Let them!, Love Confessions, M/M, but it's still fluff, happens during Ties that Bind, in this house we talk about our feelings, is it angst though?, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami/pseuds/Lenami
Summary: The night his niece was born, he stayed. When everybody rushed out of the room, Lorenzo grabbed his arm hard, keeping him in place. Francesco froze unwittingly, looking at him with fury but his friend didn’t turn his eyes away, just tugged him even closer. And Francesco let him. He let him, because it was Lorenzo.Fixing "Ties that Bind" for you.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	What could have been

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I was inspired to write after rewatching season 2. I just wanted them to talk about their feelings for a bit and be happy. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

The night his niece was born, he stayed. When everybody rushed out of the room, Lorenzo grabbed his arm hard, keeping him in place. Francesco froze unwittingly, looking at him with fury but his friend didn’t turn his eyes away, just tugged him even closer. And Francesco let him. He let him, because it was Lorenzo.

_God, what I wouldn’t let him do!_

"Tell me. Tell me, Francesco." He leaned in, whispering right in his ear.

"You brought Novella to Florence to spy on me. You…" Francesco felt breathless, the anger suddenly burned out, leaving only feeling of betrayal squeezing his insides. He was so, so tired. He tried to taking a step backward but Lorenzo followed, all the way until he was pressed against the door.

He couldn’t move and at the same time he wanted to scream like a madman, to run away, to stay in one place, to push him away, to pull him closer, to hit him. Or slap himself.

 _What is wrong with me? What kind of Pazzi I am, trusting Medici and letting him!_ He thought bitterly.

"It’s your uncle talking. I didn’t! I wouldn’t…" Lorenzo looked him in the eyes again and grabbed his shoulder with the other hand. "I would never do that to you. I am not your uncle, Francesco. I always told you the truth. And what did he do? He just manipulated you all this time for a personal vendetta. Because he is obsessed with destroying us."

"That’s rich, coming from you, Lorenzo. At this moment, right now, you are manipulating me! You always turned to me only when you needed something. For yourself. For Medici. Isn’t that familiar?" He raised his chin higher, million contradictory things buzzing in his mind.

"When I lied to you, Francesco? When I manipulated you?"

"That’s a good deed, you told me. When you turned me against my family. For your bank, for your family."

"I AM your family." Loreno said with force, angrily. He sounded hurt. 

"I have to choose, Lorenzo. You might think you have good intentions, but God, you are selfish. You can’t deny that. You want Pazzi on your side and you want for Pazzi bank on risk too. You want me to believe your words but I can’t. Why should I?" _Don’t say it, don’t say it, Francesco. "_ Give me a reason."

"I don’t want just a Pazzi, I want _you_ on my side. You are my family, Francesco. Stay."

"But I am a Pazzi.’ He laughed soundlessly, with bitterness. ‘You don’t get to cut me in half."

_How did we get here from Novella? Did I ever actually believe Jacopo? What is this about? A fucking mess, that what it is._

Lorenzo didn’t have words for this but Francesco felt his hand coming up from his shoulder to his cheek, brushing lightly the delicate skin on his pulse. The sound of Francesco’s breath hitching was extremely loud in the silent room. Lorenzo carefully moved the hand and he involuntary leaned in to the touch.

_Oh, aren’t you pathetic? Living off the scraps of affection he gives you? When there won’t be any use for you, he will break away with disgust. You will regret it._

He couldn’t let go anyway and hated himself for it.

"Don’t go." Lorenzo murmured into his jaw before kissing it gently. "Please, stay."

He rested his forehead against Francesco’s and stayed like that for a moment. Then, he kissed him properly.

Oh, God, it burned.

 _I am completely lost now. He bought me,_ Francesco thought, feeling hopelessness wash over him.

_Just for a moment. Just for a little while._

Lorenzo kissed him hungrily, pressing into him, grabbing around his waist, tugging at his hair. Francesco’s hands automatically flew up to grab his shoulders.

"Stay with me. Yes, just like that." Lorenzo breathed, biting on his neck. With his thumb, he brushed the place where his pulse went wild again, then sucked on it.

Francesco pulled at his hair which he returned right away, roughly. They both groaned and the sound seemed to break the trance they were in.

Francesco tilted his head back till it rested on the door. They stopped, looking at each other, both with heavy breath, tense. Lorenzo abruptly pulled him into embrace once again, just simply hugged him, swaying softly back and forth. He held on to him like he was still afraid he would run away. Form the other room they could hear Bianca’s cries and voices of other women.

Francesco put his head on Lorenzo’s shoulder, letting the tension bleed from his body.

"I wouldn’t lie to you, Francesco." Lorenzo repeated, suddenly looking unsure of himself. "I love you."

"I… We shouldn’t. It’s not right. This sort of thing is… looked down upon." He felt sudden rush of panic but also warmth spreading inside of his chest. He straightened up, waiting for right words to come to him.

 _What should I do? What is there to say?_ He thought. _You want to say it back because it’s true._

"I know, I do. Just for a moment, alright? You don’t have to answer."

The sounds from the other room became more and more noticeable. 

"Just… Don’t worry about it now, it’s a family night. Let’s go see how others are doing, Guglielmo must be worrying himself sick." Lorenzo pressed kiss to his temple and took his hand, gently pulling him to the exit.

 _How I am supposed to not worry about it! -_ He wanted to say it out loud but he stayed quiet, not sure what response would be appropriate, so he let himself be pulled along.

His brother was walking in circles outside Bianca’s chamber, anxiously fidgeting. 

"Francesco! You stayed!" At the sight of him, Guglielmo visibly relaxed.

"Yes. Let’s get you some wine, brother. You won’t help her by worrying."

They drank, maybe a little bit too much but it helped to calm Guglielmo down. Atmosphere loosened up but everyone still jumped at any louder sound from Bianca’s sleeping room. Francesco was thankful he could blame alcohol for his face being a little bit too red- he blushed furiously when Lorenzo put hand on his knee underneath the table. He shot him half- angry, half- embarrassed glance, only to be met with small smile at which he felt his face grow even hotter.

_Oh no, what if he tries to do this outside the house? During work? Please no._

The birth went well. Lucrezia burst through the door, abandoning her usual composure and shouting;

"It’s a girl!"

Guglielmo cried even more than Bianca, looking like all of his dreams finally came true. He climbed next to her on the bed, pressing kiss on her temple and hugging her tightly.

"We will name her after our grandmother." Bianca declared proudly. "Contessina de Pazzi."

 _Oh, what a weird, thing, family._ Francesco felt happiness wrapping around him. He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else outside of this room right now. Not even Jacopo. _Only if this could last forever._

"Do you want to hold her, Francesco?" Guglielmo asked. Tears stopped, now he just looked ridiculously happy.

He cradled little Contessina carefully, scared to hurt her. She was so frail, so tiny.

Nobody noticed the love bite blooming just under his jaw, as he, looking at Lorenzo across the room, mouthed soundlessly:

"Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any kind of feedback is welcome!


End file.
